Pour some sugar on me
by Oniria Caffeina
Summary: -¡Vaya, no creí que nuestro capitán fuera de los que escuchara este tipo de canciones! ¿No era también una canción de esas románticas? - ¡OHHHHH! ¿Será que está enamorado?. DaiSuga
_"Love is like a bomb"_

-¡Vaya, no creí que nuestro capitán fuera de los que escuchara este tipo de canciones!-Gritaba Tanaka mientras movía de un lado al otro el celular- ¿No era también una canción de esas románticas?

\- ¡OHHHHH! ¿Será que está enamorado? - Noya no se hizo esperar ante tal estruendosa plática con gritos.

Todo había comenzado con una charla normal sobre qué tipo de canciones degustaban los miembros de Karasuno en sus momentos libres.

No era sorpresa que tanto Noya como Tanaka disfrutaban de ruidosas canciones al estilo metal como Rammstein y la banda nipona Galneryus. Tampoco que Tsukisima gustara de oír salvajes líricas al estilo punk, y fuera fiel adminirador de los Sex Pistols, y que Yamaguchi escuchara esas melodías suaves ochenteras (y las modernas) a lo Eric Clapton y Passenger.

Mucho menos que Hinata y Kageyama fueran unos completos indiferentes al tema por lo que inocentemente,que es lo que querían creer, preguntaron si contaba como canciones las incontables grabaciones de partidos de volleyball que Kageyama atesoraba.

Ante tal unánime pregunta y a los comentarios despectivos de Tsukishima que no se hicieron esperar, decidieron seguir con el tema principal de la conversación.

Asahi comentó que su grupo favorito era The Beatles y que John Lennon era su favorito. Era de suponerse que dijera que "Imagine" se convertía en su himno personal cada vez que Tanaka y Noya le molestaban o cuando Daichi le gritaba por alguna nimiedad. Pobre Asahi, el solo quería "vivir la vida en paz".

Kinoshita le gustaba lo movido de los acordes de Carlos Santana, mientras que Narita era más de lo casual y deliberado, como Red Hot Chilli Peppers y alguna que otra banda endémica de su país que compartiera similitud con la ya mencionada.

Enoshita por su parte admitía con orgullo que escuchaba clásicos del pop como los Backstreet Boys o N'sync, cosa que sorprendió a todos pero que a su vez irracionalmente tranquilizaba que también gustaba de escuchar a Nirvana o a Oasis.

Cuando le preguntaron a Kiyoko respondió que solía frecuentar canciones del género indie como las de Two door cinema y que Yachi también compartía eso en común con ella. Añadiendo la rubia que, últimamente estaba escuchando canciones de Abba por unos discos viejos encontrados en los cajones de su madre.

Al haber llegado al punto interesante de la plática, se dieron cuenta que faltaba por descubrir qué clase de música escuchaban Sugawara y Daichi.

Y hablando del rey de roma, ambos individuos entraron al gimnasio luego de una larga reunión estudiantil para discutir de quién sabe qué asuntos académicos que han de acontecer.

Suga, ante la pregunta se quedó pensativo, puesto a que su lema y palabra de vida se resumía a la espontaneidad de las situaciones. Por lo que acabó diciendo que era un hecho dependiente de su estado de ánimo y de lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Entonces fue en donde todas las miradas se enfocaron en la presencia del estricto e incorruptible capitán ¿Qué clase de gustos podían albergar ese duro ser?

¿Será que gustaba de Black Metal? De esos utilizados para dudosos rituales ¿O que tal vez escuchaba música clásica? Tipo sinfonía del lago de los cisnes. Quién sabe. Todo un enigma ante los cuervos.

Todos sabían que Daichi era de los que omitían y esquivaba este tipo de preguntas, por lo que no sería tan fácil obtener una respuesta ante el temible Sawamura-san.

Tanaka y Noya, picados ante tal monótona respuesta de su capitán de "Eso está fuera de contexto con la práctica, así que ahora a entrenar", decidieron tomar cartas del asuntos y resolver el misterio a cuenta propia.

Así que ahí estaban, hurtando el celular de Daichi mientras este se encontraba hablando con Suga en los vestidores. El plan era simple: Solo toma el teléfono y ve a los playlist en sus archivos, luego deja el móvil en su lugar y verás que nada ha pasado aquí. En caso de que Daichi los atrapara, ya tenían un plan de comenzar una nueva vida en Rusia trabajando como expertos en lo mórbido y sobrenatural, creando homúnculos para peleas callejeras. Sí, un plan nada fuera de lo común. Todo normal, todo casual.

Todo normal sino fuera porque Daichi los atrapó antes de que estos pudieran pensar en el tren que llegara más rápido a Europa. En un momento de adrenalina, este dúo de inconscientes, sí, inconscientes ya que iban a quedar así ante el castigo que les pondría el capitán, decidieron irle al "todo o nada" por lo que aprovecharon en hurgar en las canciones de un molesto y encabronado Sawamura.

Y así volvemos a la situación inicial en donde Daichi era cuestionado no solo por sus gustos, sino también por su elección de temáticas en las canciones. ¡Vamos, que escuche ese tipo de canciones no quiere decir que esté enamorado!... ¿O sí?

Def leppard no tenía nada de malo, una banda clásica del rock como Lep Zeppelin o The Cure. Pero esa, esa precisa canción tenía algo que levantaba las más pícaras sospechas de que su capitán se encontraba enamorado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Sugawara, quién al ser la persona más cercana a Daichi podía ser la fuente de la respuesta al otorgarles la identidad de la persona que traía escuchando a la mayor tal dulce y salvaje canción.

¿Acaso era Michimiya Yui? ¿La capitana del equipo femenino de volley de Karasuno? Bueno, era lo más lógico. Esta era la única chica con la que se conocía interacción con Daichi.

Ante la ola de preguntas, Sawamura se hizo notar y dejó en claro que si no cortaban el tema en ese preciso instante, el iba a ser el que les pagara el viaje a Rusia para que fueran vendidos a traficantes de órganos.

Y así fue como todos prácticamente huyeron de aquel lugar al escuchar la amenaza perturbadora del capitán.

Ya en el camino a sus respectivos hogares, tanto Daichi como Suga se encontraban viendo el ocaso tornarse rojizo, ambos caminando en salencio. Hasta que Suga no pudo más y musitó.

-Daichi tu...

-OKAY SÍ, ME GUSTA ESE TIPO DE CANCIONES ¿Y?

-Nada, solo pensé que escucharías algo menos cursi que "Pour some sugar on me"-contestaba pícaramente el peligris. Ese tipo si podía llegar a ser molesto y un dulce rollo de canela. Sí, todo a la vez.

-¡AHHH VAMOS! No tiene nada de malo. ¿O qué? ¿Te molesta que piensen que le dedicó estás canciones a Michimiya?- Este hombre tampoco se quedaba atrás en la labor de "mírame que puedo fastidiarte más"

-¿huh? Ya quisieras...

-¿Ah sí?

Daichi sacó su móvil e hizo lo que todo buen soldado del ejército del amor haría.

-Oh no, Daichi ni se te ocurra...

Muy tarde. Ya había sonado la intro.

-TUTU BAM TUTU BAM TUTU BAM

-¿Es enserio?

-LOVE IS LIKE A BOMB, BABY C'MON GET IT ON  
LIVING LIKE A LOVER WITH A RADAR PHONE

-Oh no...

-LIVING LIKE A TRAMP LIKE A VIDEO VAMP  
DEMOLITION WOMAN, CAN I BE YOUR MAN?

-...

-RAZZLE 'N' A DAZZLE A FLASH A LITTLE LIGHT  
TELEVISION LOVER BAABY GO AALL NIGHT  
SOMETIME ANYTIME, SUGAR ME SWEET  
LITTLE MISS, AAH INOCENT SUGAR MEEE

-Oh dios...

-C'MON TAKE A BOTTLE SHAKE IT UP  
BREAK THE BUBBLE, BREAK IT UUUUUP

-Daichi, basta.

-POUR SOME SUGA ON MEEE

-Daichi...

-UUUUUH IN THE NAME OF LOVE

-Ya...

-POUR SOME SUGAAA ON MEEE

C'MON FIRE ME UUUP

POUR SOME SUGAAA ON MEEE

OOOH, I CAN'T GET ENOUGH

-...

-Debes admitirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te encanta esto.

-Uh... ¿Nadie te ha dicho que también eres molesto? -una risa sonar del más bajo- Además, cantas horrible.

-¿Ah sí? Pues hazlo si puedes,

-Como usted diga, capitán- Daichi subió el volumen de su celular- YOU GOTTA SQUEEZE A LITTLE SQUEEZE A LITTLE  
TEASE A LITTLE MORE

-UUUHHH

-EASY OPERATOR COME A KNOCKIN' ON MY DOOR  
SOMETIME ANYTIME SUGAR ME SWEET

LITTLE MISS INNOCENT SUGAR ME YEEEEEEAAAH

GIVE A LITTLE MORE

-UUH TAKE A BOTTLE SHAKE IT UP

-BREAK THE BUBBLE BREAK IT UUUUP

-POUR SOME SUGA ON MEEEE

-UUUUH IN THE NAME OF LOVE

-POUR SOME SUGA ON MEEE

-C'MON FIRE ME UUUP

-POUR SOME SUGA ON MEEEE

-OOOH I CAN'T GET ENOUGH

-Suga...

-¿mmh?

-Te amo

Y antes de que acabara el último estribillo y diera paso de nuevo al coro, Daichi se encargó de posar dulcemente sus labios en los de su azucarado novio.

Y es así como una canción puede pasar a ser cómplice de uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida.

Porque si una mirada dice más que mil palabras, una melodía puede decir un millón.

-Yo también te amo, Daichi.

 _"Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_  
-

* * *

Waaaah, asdfghjkl por fín  
luego de hacer limpieza en mi closet encontré mi vieja camisa de AC/DC y decidí revivir los viejos mometos en donde me la pasaba escuchando estas canciones ( Es gracioso porque no mencioné a AC/DC aquí, aun siendo una de mis bandas favoritas) y bueeh volví a escuchar este clásico de Def Leppard y de repente pensé: y si Daichi le canta eso a Suga?. Y de ahí mi imaginación voló hasta hacer realidad mi reciente headcanon :'v No me importa si quedó ooc, lo que cuenta es la intención (?)  
Y esto no se queda así, quiero hacer más oneshots con canciones. De aquí se viene un KuroTsuki, serán dos canciónes ¿Qué clase de canciones escucharía el wn de Kuroo? Una de mi adorado y anárquico Sex Pistols queda de cajón 3 y bueeeh si quereih leer el kurotsukki pueh quédateh pendienteh(?) Iba a hacer un solo recopilatorio pero ñeeh ¡Una parte cada una! :v  
bueh, noh vemoh barrioh  
Pd: POUR SOME SUGAAA ON MEEEEEEE


End file.
